


Kindred Souls

by yawa



Category: DC - Fandom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time Parents, Marriage, Pregnancy, They are married, a tiny reference at the end, actually i posted this on wattpad first, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae is the best ship, doubts, old fic from tumblr, otp, the title is anne of the green gables inspired, theyre still on the titans team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawa/pseuds/yawa
Summary: Soon to be parents, Raven and Garfield talk about insecurties and reassurance.Based on the promt: "The characters having a child together."





	Kindred Souls

Raven sat across her husband with an exasperated look plastered on her pale face.

She wasn’t pale because her child of a husband was not acting his age and tossing weird name suggestions to call their newly identified baby boy or that the said baby boy was kicking inside her stomach like a professional karate player. No, she was not pale because of those reasons. She had pale skin (it was actually grey but that made her sound like she was dead. Dead was the last thing she wanted to be now that she was going to be a mother.) for the reason that she was half-demon.

She was born that way.

A demoness. A half-demoness.

Now, a half-demoness married to a science experiment gone wrong.

A half-demoness married to a science experiment gone wrong who were both superheroes.

A half-demoness married to a science experiment gone wrong who were both superheroes AND soon to be parents.

Normal would not be the first thing you would categorise them in but in the situation they were in at the moment, you could actually say they were normal. Even just a smidge.

They were both in the common room of the T shaped tower that sat in an island overlooking the city they both call their home. They live with three other superheroes who are more than simply teammates or best friends to them. They were a family. All five of them plus this little one coming to add to their bunch.

“Focus, Beast Boy!” The purple haired empath yelled. She inhaled deeply, trying to find calmness. Raven did not wish to create havoc in the tower due to released emotions. That was the last thing she wanted.

The previous time she screamed in an instance that occured in the depths of the sheets of the changeling, the tower was turned a 360°. It took about three weeks and a half to restore the Titan’s home back into its perfect state.

His wife’s yell finally caught the attention of the green bodied changeling.

“Don’t call me Beast Boy again. Jeez, Rae. At least call me Garfield, or Logan or Changeling. Heck, I’d even take my middle name Mark. I’m married to you and about to have a child. Boy,” he used his fingers to put air quotes as he said boy.

“Doesn’t fit me anymore. You can call me Beast Man. That’s what am I, right? A beast in bed and a man?” He continued in his signature teasing tone. He never lost his charm and joking manner as they grew. It was somewhat comforting knowing his positivity won’t waver.

But his joking manner was not comforting his wife right now.

“Could we just name the baby, please?” Raven was the never the one to beg. That didn’t change as they grew but all she wanted to do was give their child a name they both agree on and find beautiful so she added ‘please’ to her request. She even ignored her husband’s Beast Man thing or the fact he called her Rae. She used to mean it when it irritated her when he call her Rae but she grew to love it whenever he said her nickname. It was just an act now when she acted mad. He knew she was pulling his leg everytime she gets mad when called by her nickname.

She would throw a fake hissy fit if this was a different situation.

“Fine,” the metahuman gave in to his wife and sighed. He leaned across the couch to kiss the temple of Raven. He would do anything for the grey skinned demoness. He’d usually try to follow and agree with her. Note the use of usually.

Garfield Mark Logan had always wanted Raven Roth- Raven Roth-Logan now… He prided himself because of that.

Ever since he was thirteen he had feelings for the empath. When she started showing interest at him at sixteen years of age, he was surprised. He envisioned himself pining over her until his green hair turned white (or if it will ever turn white).

At the age of twenty three, he still had strong feelings for her and that won’t change. He was sure it won’t. But seeing Raven pissed at him now he was slightly unsure if her feelings would change.

It won’t, right? She’s having his child… It won’t change, right?

“Hey, are you okay?” Raven said pushing back Garfield’s hair. “I’m sensing uncertainty from you.”

He gave her his loopsided smiled before answering that he indeed was okay. She wasn’t buying it though.

She knew him too well.

“Are you doubting me or the baby?” She questioned him. He looked down but immediately snapped his eyes back to her when she asked him that question.

"I- I- I’m unsure,“ he started. His green eyes were locked on her lavender orbs. She nodded her head, urging Garfield to continue.

"I’m unsure if you’ll leave me one day because I’ll be annoying as fuck,” Raven opened her mouth to object but Garfield held a finger up to signal he wasn’t finish yet.

“Let’s be honest I matured a bit but I’m still the hyperactive, Video Game master, prankster extraordinaire Beast Boy. You hated, well, disliked me before because of it. What if one day my jokes will really irritate you and you’ll get pushed over the edge and then leave me? Or what if I won’t ever be a good father because I’m full of jokes?”

“I don’t know anything about parenthood! I don’t want to wreck our family. I’ve always wanted to have my own after my parents died. And I never thought I’d have one because of what happened to me in the lab,”

The sun was setting. It painted the sky a deep hue of violet. Raven looked at her husband and kissed his cheeks.

“I also thought who would ever love me? A science experiment… A metahuman… But you proved me wrong and I don’t ever want to lose you.” Garfield finished off his little monologue. He can’t believe he shared the insecurity that haunted him for a while out loud.

He looked over Raven and she had a subtle smile on her face.

“First of all, you are not a the Video Game master. I believe that is Cyborg.” The both of them chuckled at that, washing away the somber mood that settled in the common room.

The laughter died down and Raven’s voice filled the silence. “Yes, you may be annoying and a jokester but that makes you who you are. And I accept that. I love that. I love how positive you are and can make us laugh at your corny jokes,”

Garfield looked at his wife lovingly.

"I won’t ever get tired of you. There will be times I’ll get pissed off but that would be temporary. It won’t make me leave you. You’ve been annoying me for so long, why would I leave now or some time in the future?“ she said as she look at his eyes directly. She leaned closer to him and he scooted towards her. Raven laid her head on his shoulders as she spoke, "You have your quirks and I have mine. And we’re not normal. I’m a demon and you’re a changeling. What do we know about parenthood? We’ll just wing it, I guess.”

That made them laugh again. It also made Garfield feel better.

“Thank you, Raven.” Garfield said, kissing her head.

“You’re welcome, Gar. And you’ll be a good dad. I know it. You also won’t wreck this family. I love you so much and you won’t ever lose me. Don’t think for one second you’re not worthy or lovable because you are.” Raven responded.

Garfield felt emotional by that but he was trying to keep his feelings at bay. Um, pregnant empathetic wife over here.

He kissed Raven at the lips, showing his gratitude and love towards her.

“Let’s name the baby now, shall we?” Garfield said with his loopsided smile that Raven loves.

His wife nodded with her own sincere smile plastered on her face.

“We shall. Finally. But please don’t name the baby after a The Walking Dead character.”

“Aw, man. There goes Carl.”

**Author's Note:**

> BBRae is the best ship. Am I right or am I right? This world needs more of them and god, DC, pls give them justice and happiness.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading this! I appreciae it. Leave a kudos or a comment, if you wish, starshine.
> 
> Tumblr: trashyemonerd.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/sassgodjohnson


End file.
